Searching for the true happiness
by talycap
Summary: EDITED SORRY ABOUT BEFORE n n She says were different , he said were the same i told you that already,will fate show them the answer there looking for? Romance drama at first sunakoXkyohei and kikunoXranmaru
1. Chapter 1

Searching for my true happiness

I don't own wallflower

She says were different he says were the same will fate will show them there answer there looking for?

Hope you guys read my story \

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one: stop calling me that!! Darn it!!

One afternoon at the marble colored mansion at the nakahara's

A shout of two people can be heard to one of the room inside the mansion, this argument happened inside a very pith black room; coincidently that room belongs to nakahara sunako

"YOU STUPID CREATURE OF THE LIGHT!!!DON't TOUCH HIROSHI KUUUNNN!!!!!" A very unhappy sunako yelled at the person in front of her

"I SAID I'M SORRY!!!!" replied the boy with a golden spiky hair by the name of takano kyohei "YOUR ALWAYS SPENDING TOO MUCH WITH THAT MANNEQUIN OF YOUR!!!! DON'T FORGET THERE MADE OF PLASTIC!!!!" he start pointing a finger to a certain mannequin "COME ON YOU STUPID DOLL SPEAK!!! DARN YOU!!!!"

All the things kyohei said to hiroshi , that make sunako got piss off, she kick the kyohei out of her room "GET OUT!!!!!!" and slammed the door shut

After the raven hair girl who by the name of sunako nakahara threw him out, kyohei just sat on the red carpet, laying his back by the wall while looking up in the ceiling, he close is eyes and his start breath heavily

"_Why" _he ask to himself "_why does she call me by that ….." _

For some point he start to curse that word, for the reason.... he has no idea

"_I can understand if it's yuki and takenaga but ranmaru?!... She even respects that play boy!!! ………"_

While kyohei is in a deep thought,one of his housemate saw him seating on the floor mindlessly, he approaches the boy, he lean closer and ask

"Hey, kyohei you ok?"

He opens his eyes looking at the person right infornt of him

"yuki…." Kyohei look down on his feet and said "yeah… I'm fine"

Using both hands he pushes himself up and walks away

"Hmmm what was that all about?" the only question yuki ask to himself

When kyohei enters his room, he rest his tired body on his bed, covering his eyes using the back of his hands

"_I'm not having fun with that nickname……" _a few minutes later he fell asleep

Meanwhile at the living room ,two remaining housemate were occupying the place , The boy with a dark blue color hair,reading one of his book seating on a maroon color sofa his name was takenaga oda , while the other one with a bright red color hair almost like a color of a blood his name was ranmaru morii ,

takenaga at the other hand was diverted his attention when yuki enters the room, by the way of yuki's expression he figures something just happened

"Something wrong yuki?" takenaga close his book so he can concentrate to his problematic friend of him

"Well… "He started "I saw kyohei seating at the front of sunako-chans bedroom"

"Let me guess they fought again right?" takenaga raises his eye brows to yuki

yuki nodded , he walk around the sofa and sat in the floor in front of this friends

"you know kyohei is acting really weird" said yuki

ranmaru on the other hand notice that yuki is having some trouble , he close his cell phone and puts it inside his side pocket, crossing his legs he join in the conversation with takenaga

"what do you mean acting weird ? As in acting not like himself or his like a complete different person "ask ranmaru while he rest his chin above his palm

yuki turn his attention to ranmaru" either way it's the same his not himself since last week"

"hmmm come to think of it" murmuring him self

the two boys look at each other at takenaga waiting for him to continue his explanation

" remember last week i think i't around noon " he put his book beside him crosses his arms

Flashback (takenaga's version)

Sunako was serving lunch then suddenly kyohei looks up to sunako

"Hey…'

a chibi figure suanko look at kyohei straight in to his eyes , then she suddenly pulls back and yelled "IT'S TO BRIGHT!!!!!!"

End of flashback

"kyohei was so piss of ... for some reason " takenaga closes his eyes and sigh

"Come to think of it I recall some scenario as well" said ranmaru looking at the ceiling as if he's searching for an answer " I remember it was yesterday I was passing by the hallway when I saw kyohei's voice talking to himself"

Flash back (ranmaru's version)

Yesterday 7:30pm

ranmaru was going to the bathroom doing his night bathing with is new bath soap when he heard kyohei's voice inside his bedroom , he stop and look around to see if some one's around ranmaru press his ear to the door and he listen this is what he heard

"dazzling creature ...... dazzling creature .......I HATE THAT WORD!!!!!!!!!!"

End of flashback

"I never imagine that kyohei feels that way "said ranmaru

"you know what " yuki interrupted the conversation" I haven't told you guys this but,i really don't care about that free rent…I just want sunako-chan can open up her problem freely to us and to kyohei as well"

"you feel the same way to huh?" he turn his attention to the person seating on the floor

"uhu……. I care more about there situation right now" yuki lower his head and hug his legs

"wanna help does two?: ask ranmaru

"Rather not" takenaga answer very calmly

"Why not?" release his hug from his legs and listen to takenga's word

"look!" he puts his hands on the sofa beside his book" every time we do something, thing are getting worse especially for kyohei and suanko-chan if I were you two we rather do nothing then something" he grabs his book and continue where he had stop

As for ranmaru and yuki they just sigh

Meanwhile at kyohei's room

The boy whose lying on the bed woke up, he sat up puts his two hands on his forehead feeling a little bit weird

"hmmmmm….. It hurts..." he remove his right hand and place it on his back "man… I'm so sweaty"

he stood up and approaches his cabinet , he open it, took out a towel and a long sleeves white shirt then he left his room

he walks by the hallway, kyohei can't forget the time when sunako calls him "THE CREATURE OF THE LIGHT" for some reason it irritates him a lot, his trying his best to be nice to her but the only thing sunako thinks that whenever his doing something nice it turn to be another way to turn her into a lady, this is the only thing kyohei can say "she will never change" a few minutes pass he arrive at the bathroom. he turn the knob , pushing the door and went inside , before he could do something he close the door behind him just incase some one pass by he approaches the sink place his towel and his white shirt on top of the table , removing his sweat shirt and throw it straight in to the laundry basket reaching from the knob he open it and he wash his face after that he look at the mirror the only thing he could see was his dripping wet of his face , he look at the person staring back at him. Seeing does eyes and that face makes him wanna punch the mirror so hard that will make his fist bleed, his brown eyes move down to view at the drawer moving his left hand he grabs the handle and pull the drawer from the inside a silver thing was the first thing he saw, it was a pair of scissor he pick it up and point it to his face and then he said

"What so dazzling about this face?...."he slowly move the scissors from his cheek down to his chin

Planning to stab his chin he decided to put it away, he knew that it's going to be a big issue if his housemate his face filled with scars

Immediately put his on his clean shirt and whip his face with a towel he was suppose to leave when he saw her at the front of the door, as for sunako she's kinda shock to see kyohei inside , expecting he'll use the other bathroom , before she could speak , kyohei just look away and left the room

At the other hand felt unease after kyohei, making that reaction of him, when ever he does that action, sunako felt she made something that makes him mad …….again, she try her best to forget about it for awhile and she enters the bathroom she open the knob of the bathtub and hot water start to filling up the tub , she remove her cloths including her underwear and placing it in to the laundry basket , she lift her left foot and slowly she place it inside the tub next thing she knew she feeling very relax and absorbing the hot water , sunako rest her neck by the edge of the tub and closes her eyes but suddenly something broke her relaxation , it was kyohei resent scenario

"did I do something wrong again?" said to her self , she close her eyes again and sunk her face in to the hot water just above her nose making tiny bubbles using her mouth

At the living room

Kyohei enter the room where his friends are

"Wathcha watching?" while placing the towel over his shoulder

Yuki was alerted when he heard kyohei's voice "a comedy showdown.. wanna watch with us?" he offered

Since the boy doesn't have anything to do , so why not he drag a chair, placing it behind the sofa and sat , yuki and ranmaru was having an entertainment of there life, while takenaga notice about kyohei so he made up a plan , after the show takenaga turn of the T.V. and turn his head to look at yuki

" yuki can you buy me an ice coffee?" he stare straight to yuki's eye as if he's giving a sign

The boy with an earring blink and said "sure I'm suppose to go out anyway"

"Bring ranmaru with you ok" takenaga moves his eyes behind yuki

"EEHH!!!! WHY?! ME!" ask ranmaru with confusion while pointing to himself

Takenaga and yuki ignore what ranmaru said, yuki stand up and drag ranmaru away the living room before he left he ask kyohei

"Anything you want?" asks yuki

He just shook his head , yuki understand that and left the house once there gone it's time start the plan

"Ok kyohei what's wrong?" a very harsh voice came from takenaga

kyohei looks confuse " what do you mean what's wrong?"

"Seriously what's wrong? I notice some of your changes this couple of days"

"You're just imagining things…"

"You know what sunako-chan need to change, but insead you're the one whose changing" giving a serious look

He places his hands and squeezes the sofa cushion "what do you want!!!! You're asking weird stuff, I'm fine ok!!!"

'I just wanna know if something happens between you and sunako-chan"

'Nothing happened ok!!!"he immediately stood up and walk away but he stop after takenaga say a word

"Your hiding something"

He looks back at takenaga and said 'no I don't!!!!"

Making a face like a sarcastic look "OOOHH??? really??? your making a big fuss over something so small"

Kyohei was so irritated and yelled "IT"S NON OF YOUR BUSINESSS!!!!!!!!!"

Takenaga was staring to be impatient, " kyohei i'm not playing with you, if you don't start talking i swear i'm make your life a living hell..."

"if I told you will you SHUT UP?!!!"

Takenaga nodded with a grin on his face

"i hate you!!! "he return from chair and sat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As for now this is my chapter one hope you like it

Pls review me thank you very much

(i'm not good with english sorry u__u)


	2. You want a dazzling creature! I’ll give

I don't own wallflower

This my next chapter enjoy n_n

(Explanation after the chapter)

Chapter 2: you want a dazzling creature?!

I'll give you a dazzling creature!!

Kyohei returns from his seat feeling uncomfortable with his surrounding, expecting a very hard day with takenaga and his curious questions

"Explain to me what happened between the two of you" while crossing his legs , waiting for his comrade to speak

Suddenly a long silent fills the living room

"Well..." he ask again

Kyohei close his eyes and sigh" you see….."

Kyohei explain how he felt when sunako keep calling her the "creature of the light" or "dazzling creature" and what happened awhile ago, after a few minutes

" I see,,, now I understand" takenaga felt a little depress of what he heard "now that you mention it ' brushing his chin , takenaga stood up and walks around the sofa "I can't recall the last time she calls me that"

Facing behind him, he kneels on top of the sofa and keeps complaining his problem "you see!!!! I don't what her reason is why she keeps calling me that, but please for the love of god make her stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"kyohei may I ask something?"

"he connects his brows and said" what?"

He lean closer to his patient then "are you expecting too much from her?"

"Huh?!…' he tilts his head from left "what do you mean?

"what I mean is , you know her situation right? , and the fact that your trying your best to understand her as much as possible , but the problem is she doesn't what to understand your situation as much as you wanted to be"

The blonde hair boy bows his head and he fis\x his seating position "I dunno… I kept asking myself why am I so affected with that , I know it's our normal routine but it feels so unfair , she stop using that nickname to everyone , yet she still calling me " using the hand quotation "the dazzling creature!!!"

"Hmmm I think I have an answer for that, there 's a possibility that she thinks your ok with that"

"You mean?,,,,, " facing takenaga again

Takenaga nodded

"THE HELLL!!!!! WHY DOES SHE THINKS THAT!!!!!" he grabs the cushion and squeeze it

"That I don't know "

Since kyohei felt that all the question was answerd he stomp away the living room, as for takenaga he just watch his angry housemate left

At the hallway

"You want a dazzling creature?! I'll give you a dazzling creature!!" screaming from his thoughts

It's really short but I'll try my best to improve

For does who review my previous work I'm sorry for the sudden I remove for got to edit my story u_u

I promise I will improve hooray for me!!!!! n_n thanks again hope you read my story


End file.
